In some imaging and video capture contexts such as video surveillance applications, auto iris control may be used. Auto iris control provides for variation of the optical lens aperture by determining whether the iris or aperture needs to be adjusted and sending a DC voltage signal to the aperture motor(s) to open or close the iris. Control of the iris provides for improved image and video capture. However, such systems are only stable in the fully open or fully closed condition and therefore the system overall is inherently unstable.
It may be advantageous to provide automatic lens aperture control for such systems that is stable such that high quality images and video may be attained. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to remotely and automatically attain high quality images and video becomes more widespread.